Um I don't have a title yet
by Mizura
Summary: CCS fic..Sakura's friends are starting to act different around her...what's wrong with them?


Authors Note: This is the prologue of a fic I have written, if you _really_ want to read the rest (which isn't done, and isn't all 1st person..) go here: http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Bay/3651/fanfics/main.html Thanks!   


_Chirp..chirp.._

I raise my eyes to look at the tree next to my window. I smile to myself as I pull my dark lavender colored hair into a ponytail. I must get ready for another long day. 

::Well, as long as my dearest Sakura-chan is here with me, I will be alright.:: 

I sit down on my bed. I still have a lot of time until school begins. A whole two hours, to be exact. 

::...Sakura-chan will be there...? I hope.:: 

I sigh. 

I love her and she is very dear to me...with her everlasting cheerful cuteness. I love her more than anything or anyone in the world, although I sometimes feel badly for my mother, whom my feelings should go to also. But... 

"I love Kinomoto Sakura." I hear myself whisper, and then I giggle. 

Such a simple statement...yet very meaningful to me... 

Yes, I love Kinomoto Sakura, but not in the way that you are thinking right now. I am a perfectly normal girl, even though I have to admit there are some strange things about me...but then again, don't all girls have strange parts about them? 

I cannot love her, or any _girl_ in any way other than the way I love _her_ now, and even if I did, she would not care for me in the same way... 

I thought that I was attracted to her brother at some time, but I sense that he was just an alternative...someone close to my dearest Sakura-chan...to be with him was also to be with _her_... 

Love is not always a two-way road...someone might get lost trying to meet up with the other at the middle...but for me, I don't think that my "other" will ever begin the search for the road I am waiting on... 

But I don't mind. I just want her to be happy... 

I lay down, resting my head upon the pillow. Have I done my homework? Did I _have_ any homework? 

::Yes you did, Tomoyo! You have to finish your math problems, don't you remember? You fell asleep before you were done~!:: 

"Oh no!" I scramble to my backpack and pull out my math worksheet. Then I sigh in relief. "I did it about a half hour ago...stupid me." 

::That's what you get for listening to the voices in your head.:: I think it is trying to make fun of me. 

I ignore it this time, and remember something else. "I must get a new outfit for Sakura-chan! Next month will be her birthday, and I must get something very important for the occasion!!" I look around for my supplies. "And I have the _perfect_ idea!" I rush down the stairs to grab my materials. 

::Must you do _everything_ for Sakura?:: 

"Yes...because I love Kinomoto Sakura." I whisper as to answer the voice's question. 

* * *

I crawl out of bed, looking out at the blue sky. School. I hate school. The first thing that comes to mind. The second thing that comes to mind is a girl...a girl with emerald eyes and auburn hair... 

I shake my head, not believing that _she_ would come to mind so early in the morning. 

::_She_ used to be your rival.:: 

"Shut up." I am sick of having arguments in my head. I already have enough where ever I go. I don't need to argue with myself... 

I am Li Syaoran, sometimes known as Li Xiao Lang. And I have a problem. I can't seem to forget this certain..._girl_. 

I curse softly. I have school to worry about, and now I have to worry about the person sitting _right_ in front of me. "Argh. You are _so_ stupid, Syaoran." I mumble, "She's already in love with someone else." 

::Yeah, someone _you're_ also in love with.:: 

"Not anymore!" I shake my head and then sweatdrop, reminding myself not to argue with me. 

The voice in my head laughed quietly. ::You're not the only one with this problem, kiddo. Tomoyo Daidouji. She loves Kinomoto Sakura, too.:: 

"Tomoyo's a _girl_!" 

::So?:: The voice laughs again, a noise that hurts my ears. 

"Forget it." 

::She's making me go insane.:: I tame the voice so it would only say what I want it to. ::I never used to argue with myself until...:: I shake my head, with hopes that her image which was so clearly pasted into my mind would leave me alone. I hate looking at her. I hate it! Especially looking at her eyes...her beautiful emerald green eyes... 

"_Da** it_! Here I go again!" I groan, and hit my head with the palm of my hand. "Syaoran, you are _crazy._" 

::You're lucky that fiancee of yours isn't here.:: 

I sigh. "Meiling." I don't mind her much...although she gets on my nerves sometimes. And she always managed to say that she was my _fiancee_ to the _worst_ people! For example, when she first met Yukito... 

::Remember that it's no use to fall in love now, kiddo.:: 

"Don't call me that." 

::You already have a fiancee. And you don't even have the guts to tell that girl you like that you like her in the first place.:: 

"Yeah, right." I scowl to myself. "I'll show you...I'll tell her today, at school. I promise...I bet you that I can." 

Yay. I just made a bet to myself. Syaoran, you are _really _insane... 

"Yeah, insane over some girl...I've really lost it." 

* * *

I smile into the mirror, flinging my brown hair off my shoulders. I'm petite, I have to say, but I guess I'm not _so_ bad looking. At least not as much as Touya-onii-chan says I am. He doesn't know _anything_. 

I sigh, sitting on the chair in my room. I can hear Kero-chan's snores coming from the drawer he sleeps in. I wonder if he has enough air in there...? 

I stare at the wall and think. Think about what's going on...think about school...think about my friends...think about Yukito-san...think about Li-kun...think about--wait a second, go back now. Back to thinking about my friends...my best friend and one of my very good friends have started to act differently around me... 

Tomoyo-chan, who's my best friend, of course...whenever I mention someone else it seems like her eyes turn sad or something like that...maybe I'm imagining things... 

And Li-kun...he seems to be avoiding me by all costs...and whenever he sees me he runs off. The only times I see him without his running away is in class. But that's only because he sits behind me. I wonder what's wrong...whenever I _do_ catch a glimpse of him, he looks like he's about to go in a faint...maybe he has a bad fever. That should explain why he's red all of the time. I guess. The other weird fact is that he isn't chasing after Yukito-san anymore. Maybe he knows that Yukito-san is meant for me, and stopped chasing him for that reason. _Hanyaaan~!_

But I doubt that. I think there's something really wrong with the two of them. I guess when I get to school today, I will ask them about it. I mean, I've known Tomoyo-chan for _such_ a long time, I won't count years, but I've known Li-kun for about five years or so...and neither of them have ever acted so weird...and I wonder why at the same time, too...maybe I really _am_ imagining things... 

Back to Yukito-san, though...I...don't want to admit it to anyone, but I think that he and onii-chan...um...are getting to be _closer_ than I thought they really were...if they are... I sigh. I wish Touya-onii-chan would at least _tell _me so in the first place...I don't think I feel the same way for Yukito-san as I did before anymore... 

Oh no...school... 

School...school=math. Math=my least favorite subject in the _whole_ wide world! School=time for--oh no! I'm late~! "HOEH!"   
  
I grab my backpack and hurry off to school, after eating my quick breakfast and saying goodbye to my family. 


End file.
